deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Samus
Dark Samus is one of the main antagonists in the Metroid series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bass vs Dark Samus * Cell vs Dark Samus * Dark Link vs Dark Samus (Completed) * Dark Samus vs Dark Pit * Frieza vs Dark Samus (Completed) * Goku Black vs Dark Samus * Dark Samus vs. Mephiles (by TheDragonDemon) * SA-X vs. Dark Samus (Completed) * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Dark Samus * Venom Vs Dark Samus * Vrak vs Dark Samus (Completed) * Zero vs. Dark Samus Battle Royale * Dark Nintendo Character Battle Royale Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Android 21 * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Carnage * Copy X * Dark Bowser * Dark Matter (Kirby) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Doctor Doom * Eliza (Skullgirls) * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Jeanne (Bayonetta) * Lavos (Chrono Trigger) * Mecha Sonic * Mewtwo (Pokémon) * Nightmare Moon (MLP) * Reverse-Flash (DC) * Shadow Mario * Sigma * Susanoo * Turbo Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) * Vanitas * Vile * Wario * Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) * Yūki Terumi History After Samus defeated Metroid Prime on Tallon IV by overloading it with the Phazon Beam, the creature began to destabilize, and in a desperate move, it absorbed her Phazon Suit and subsequently exploded. Little did Samus know that as she left the planet, a new enemy was born from her DNA and the remains of Metroid Prime. The Phazon suit was a necessary piece of this fusion, as Metroid Prime had destabilized and no longer had a body. With its acquired human DNA, as well as the Phazon Suit as a body to construct itself into, it formed itself into a new enemy - the creature known as Dark Samus. Death Battle Info *Can contest with Samus Aran in speed and strength *Surivived a planetary explosion *Taught the Space Pirates how to improve their ships, despite never having seen a spaceship prior Abilities & Weapons *Phazon Manipulation: Arguably the greatest manipulator of Phazon, Dark Samus has shown most of the abilities Phazon has granted one way or another and has greater control over it after fusing with Phaaze. *Power and DNA Drain: Used as a last resort by Metroid Prime, it uses a tentacle to grab the enemy and absorbs not only several abilities of the enemy but also their DNA, granting Metroid Prime a hybrid form of the enemy. *Arm Cannon: One of the trademark weapons of both Samus and Dark Samus, the arm cannon has a multitude of beams and missiles. *Shrapnel Beam: A beam with high accuracy that fires shrapnels of phason, can be lethal and corrupting. *Phazon Plasma Beam: After the defeat of Ghor, a Dark Samus Wraith had taken Ghor's key weapon, his plasma beam and infused it with her already dangerous arsenal. *Charge Beam: More of an ability than an actual beam, it enhances the AP of the beam several degrees higher. *Phazon Missiles: Much like one of Samus' missiles, only much superior thanks to the Phazon being infused. *Charge Combos: A signature feature of the Metroid Prime weapons, it is a powerful fusion of the beams and missiles of Dark Samus *Super Phazon Missiles: Similar to Samus' Charge Combo version of the Super Missile, it packs immense firepower made to deal a lot of damage *Phazon Ice Spreader: Interestingly enough, Dark Samus seems to be capable of a Phazon version of Samus' Ice Spreader, a charge combo that causes an explosion with an ever-growing Phazon ice crystal effect. *Phazon Boost Ball: One of Dark Samus' fastest attacks, she goes up into the air, turns into the morph ball, and crashes down at alarming speeds. This, in turn, causes an explosion and allows her to freely attack her enemies with the boost ball afterward. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Metroid Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Aliens Category:Poison Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Flight Users Category:Space explorers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Antagonists Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Summoners Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Clones Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Counterparts